To Be Remembered
by Darth Liela
Summary: Obi and Ani have some conflicts. Qui-Gon lives. They're both his padawans. Why? Because my mind works in mysterious ways. NEW AND TYPO FREE!!! Please R&R. Enjoy.


Hey! It's new, improved, and typo-free!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: Here's a little backround on this story. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon  
returned from Naboo. Yes, both of them. Unharmed, bright eyed and bushy   
tailed. Qui-Gon is the one that sliced Darth Maul in two.They brought Anakin  
with them. This is a totally 'what if' story, so be gentle with reviews. Qui-gon   
has taken Aniken as his padawan, while still being Obi-wan's master. Yes, I   
know I know. The code forbids a master to have two apprentices at the same   
time, but this is no longer the starwars universe as we know it. There were   
special circumstances where as Anakin was too attuned to the Force, and too  
old. So the Council decided that with Qui-Gon as a teacher and Obi-Wan as a  
good example, he could be saved from possible temptation to the DarkSide.   
Yes, I know. Very unlikely. Just humor me. K? Okay then. Enjoy my story and   
please review.  
  
Disclaimer:All starwars characters belong to the man with the plan. The genius  
behind the saga. The first Jedi. George Lucas. I am using some concepts   
from the JA series, but besides the characters, locations, and elements, it's  
mine. This has a slight connection to the Jedi Apprentice books, but just for  
reference. I'm not taking anything from them. I'm not getting paid for this  
either. Please don't sue me. You won't get much.  
  
*** * **  
  
To Be Remembered  
  
All was well in the Jedi Temple this morning. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn   
and Anakin Skywalker all were sound asleep in their shared quarters.  
  
After a bizzare turn of events, the Council let Qui-Gon keep Obi-Wan and   
Anakin as padawans. The Sith that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were battling had been  
defeated. Obi-Wan could have reached Knight status when he almost sliced the  
Sithly creature in two, but the thing took a miss step and fell into a bottom-  
less pit on Naboo, so he had to wait just like all the other padawans.  
  
Obi-Wan awoke first which was extraordinary enough since he was never really  
a morning person. He sat up groggily and heard Qui-Gon's loud snores from  
the next room.  
  
"Force. The man still snores like a snow monster on Hoth!"he said under his  
breath.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft rustling in the bed next to his, against the wall  
opposite to him. It was Anakin. The boy had remarkable hearing. Even though  
Obi-Wan didn't like him much, he had to grant that to the youth.  
  
"Obi-Wan? What woke you up?"  
  
Anakin waddled out of his bed and sat on the foot of Obi-Wan's.  
  
"I'm not sure. What do you want?"he asked more bitterly than he meant to.  
  
"You know, you don't always have to be so mean to me. It's not like I've   
stolen your precious master or anything. Is that what this whole attitude is  
about? You're jealous?"  
  
"Shut up Anakin. You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Do too. Your jealous because Master Qui-gon accepted me with open arms and   
you had to fight to get him. Face it. He likes me more. He-"  
  
"Just SHUT UP!! I'm warning you, kid! You're really crossing the line!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Is there a problem in here?" Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway.  
  
"No Master Qui-Gon." Aniken bowed his head sheepishly.  
  
"No Master. I am sorry if we woke you." Obi-wan added with the utmost respect.  
  
"Quite alright. Obi-Wan, may I speak to you for a moment. Alone?"  
  
"Of course Master. Get out Anakin."  
  
"Obi-wan! What in the name of the Force is the matter with you? Apologize and  
meet me outside." Qui-gon would not put up with a 21 year old that acted like  
a jealous big brother.  
  
"Yes Master." he then turned to Anakin."I'm sorry. I did not mean to raise my   
voice to you."  
  
He walked out of the room leaving a stunned young boy sitting on the bed.  
  
As soon as Obi-wan rounded the corner, Qui-gon grabbed him by the shoulder and   
shoved him to the wall. It was a little more rough than the older man had intended,  
but it was too late now.  
  
"Obi-wan, what has gotten into you? Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what master?" He replied making Qui-Gon lose his temper, like he often   
did. It was from the stress of having two padawans was Obi-Wan's best guess.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Obi-Wan. You know better! You treat Anakin like he  
is diseased. Can't you at least try to be nice to him? For my  
sake if not your own?"  
  
"Yes Master. I will behave. I will make it up to him." He said with genuine  
sincerity.  
  
"Now that's more like it. Go get dressed. I need your help in training the  
boy today. And be nice."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went into their rooms. When they did, Qui-Gon found peace.  
Obi-Wan found a bunch of questions.  
  
"Obi-Wan, did I get you into trouble?" Aniken only wanted to be accepted, and  
if he had made Qui-Gon mad at the older padawan, he could never find approval  
amoung him.  
  
"No Anakin. You didn't. I suppose I should try to be nicer to you. Truce?"  
  
"Truce. And I'll try not to be so an... antago... what's that word I heard  
you using?"  
  
"Antagonistic. Do you even know what it means?"  
  
"No. Not exactly."  
  
"You shouldn't use it then. It means bothersome. Someone who is always trying  
to bug you."  
  
"Oh. Well, I won't be so antago...antagonistic."  
  
"Very good."  
  
The three Jedi hurried to get ready for their day. It was a good day for   
'saber sparring in the gardens, so that's what they worked on. Obi-Wan proved  
to be a good teacher, even though Anakin was not so quick with picking up  
on this new found weapon.  
  
The day was tiring, and all three were glad to get back to their beds. Qui-  
Gon had mostly taken a backseat in training that day, and was mostly teaching  
Obi-Wan how to teach.  
  
Obi-Wan slid into his bed with a smile on his face at contact with the soft  
pillow and blankets. Anakin was just as happy. Same with the master. They all  
slept soundly until about 2:00 a.m.  
  
Qui-gon heard a deep moan coming from his apprentices' room. It was too deep  
to be the boy, and Obi-Wan didn't tend to have nightmares, so he knew there  
was something wrong.  
  
As he burst into the room, Qui-Gon stopped in mid step at the scene. Anakin  
was sitting on Obi-Wan's bed, looming over a hunched figure in the dark. Obi-  
Wan was on his knees crouched over a rather large pool of vomit. He clutched  
his gut and with another strong convulsion, he emptyed any remaining contents  
of his stomach.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon! What's wrong with Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I'm not sure Anakin. What happened? Tell me everything you remember while I  
take him into the 'fresher to clean up this mess."  
  
"Okay. Now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A soft moan chimed in.  
  
"Master, I... I don't feel so, ohhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Obi-Wan could get no more out as he ran the rest of the way into the 'fresher  
and made it just in time.  
  
"Poor Obi."  
  
"Yes Aniken. Poor Obi-Wan. Now, I need you to tell me everything you remember  
since you woke up."  
  
"Yes Master. I heard a loud thud on the floor and saw that Obi-Wan wasn't in  
his bed. I ran over and he was hunched over on the floor. I asked him what  
was wrong, but he just moaned and then threw up all over the place. Then he  
said he had a bad headache, and then threw up again. Then you came in."  
  
"Thank you Anakin. Why don't you keep an eye on him while I clean up?"  
  
"Okay. Should I tell you if he throws up or something?"  
  
"Yes. Now go.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way into the bedroom. Anakin heard another moan and ran to  
the 'fresher. Obi-Wan had, yet again, vomitted. But this time his nose was   
bleeding. The young man leaned against the wall and let out another sound.  
  
"Ewww! Did you even eat anything that color!?"  
  
"No, Anakin. The color of the former contents of my stomach my favorite subject right now."he   
said tiredly, then turned to see three little boys run out of three door ways, up to three  
Qui-Gons. "Oh, Force! What is wrong with me?!" He cried out just before doubling over in pain.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, Master Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan's nose is bleeding and now he's   
crying, or screaming or something. It think he needs to get to the healers  
right away!" Anakin seemed worried about him, despite their many arguments.  
  
"Oh no. Obi-Wan, how many fingers am I holding up?Oh, you're getting worse  
every minute."  
  
"Master...hurts...hurts sooo bad."  
  
"I know Obi-Wan, I know."he turned to Anakin." Padawan, I can't move him in   
this condition. Master Windu is quite uptight about the condition of the hall ways. Go   
contact a healer and get them over here now. There should be some awake for  
emergencies."  
  
"Yes Master."   
  
With out another word, Anakin raced to the comm on the wall and dialed the   
healer's wing.   
  
Qui-Gon stroked his older padawan's short hair as the young man cried out and  
collasped to the hard tile. He continued to cry out and his breathing became   
labored. Blood began to trickle out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Oh. My poor, poor padawan. Obi-Wan, hold on. The healer will be here any   
minute. Just stay with me. Oh, Force. What is wrong with you!?"  
  
"Sorry...Master...I didn't want to upset... anyone...sorry. It just ohhh! It  
hurts so much master! What's happening to me? Move master! Move!"  
  
"Why? Oh." Qui-gon leaped just out of strike range as convlusions racked  
the young body before him, and emptied what ever was left in there.  
  
"Master. The healer is here. He's right over there, healer Bri."  
  
"Oh, good. It's my padawan. This one. He just rolled out of his bed and began  
vomitting and moaning. What is wrong with him?"  
  
"Be patient Master Jinn. Let me see him first." The young female healer   
gasped at the sight.  
  
Obi-Wan was curled onto the tiled floor right beside the toilet. His mouth was   
now smeared with blood and was joined by more from his nose. He suddenly  
kicked his legs out in a seisure like episode. He just layed on the cold  
floor shaking. He let out a blood curtling shriek and began in a coughing fit.  
  
"Qui-Gon, this isn't rocket science. Why didn't you bring him in earlier?   
There are only a few things that cause sickness this intense."she continued  
to talk as she injected various medicines and wiped away the blood on the  
Jedi's face." One cause is labor, which I doubt considering that what we have  
here is a male padawan."  
  
"Yes, I know what he is. What are some other causes?"  
  
"Another is extreme stress, but unless he was undergoing torture of some kind  
this would never happen. It could also be from a Degohba Tick, but since he   
has not been to Degohba lately, I doubt that.The last, you may want to sit   
down for. You also may want to send your younger apprentice out. The rough   
version is not for his ears."  
  
"Do I really want to hear this?" Obi-Wan added from the corner where he stayed  
in his fetal position.  
  
"You need to. The last possibility and the most likely is." she paused for a   
moment to let out a heavy sigh. "A curse placed on a being by a Sith. It is  
rare, but I have seen it before. Is this not the same padawan that was present  
when the Sith died?"  
  
"Yes. He was the closest one to him. There were rumors that he pushed the   
down the shaft, but we cleared that up a few weeks ago."  
  
"That makes it almost definate then. Nothing else is so sudden. Any kind of  
poisen has smaller effects and then builds up. That's what it is. We need to  
get him to intensive care right away."  
  
Another healer appeared in the door way with a stretcher. They loaded Obi-Wan  
onto it just before he cried out again.  
  
Qui-Gon and Anakin flanked the healers and Obi-Wan all the way to the rooms.  
Anakin was soon asleep, but Qui-Gon stayed by Obi-Wan as he was submerged in  
the bacta tank to repair any internal bleeding. It was also known to take   
away any poisen in the system.   
  
Obi-Wan was taken out of the tank about a day later. Most of his injuries  
were healed, but any food was quickly rejected out of the same end  
it came in. The healers were worried that perhaps this was a curse for   
starvation. They could use an I.V., but with the convulsions becoming more   
and more frequent, it could easily be ripped out.   
  
Qui-Gon was by his apprentice's side the entire time. Anakin was taking the  
whole thing surprisingly well. He still ate and slept, and urged his master  
to do the same.   
  
That night, Obi-Wan had stabled up a bit, so Qui-Gon went home for some much  
needed rest. Anakin had suggested it. He was distubed by Obi-Wan's sickness,  
and was also concerned for who the next target could be, but wasn't as upset  
as Qui-Gon.  
  
The Jedi Master awoke, hearing a thud in Anakin's room. He imidiatly thought  
the worst and raced in, fearing what he might find. Anakin was lying on the  
floor.  
  
"Anakin! Please tell me your alright!"  
  
"I'm fine master. I just fell out of bed. Back on Tatooine, my bed was at a   
different angle, and now I fall off alot."  
  
"That's a relief. We got news from the healers, by the way."  
  
"That's good, isn't it? Obi-Wan will be okay, won't he?"  
  
"Yes. He's coming home tomarrow. He needs to take it easy, but will not need  
to be waited on. Ah, the wonders of modern medicine."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The next couple of days had passed by quickly, with mostly silence between   
Obi-Wan and Anakin. One of the master healers had informed the three Jedi  
that the girl was a new healer and not a very good one at that. Hardly fit to  
make a diagnosis. Obi-Wan would be fine. It was just a bad bug that was   
going around. Literally. There had been a Degohba tick behind Obi-Wan's left  
ear. He probably brought it back from a recent mission. All was mostly well.  
  
It was night time again. Anakin was over at his desk working on drawings for   
a droid that he had seen on a mission. Qui-Gon was off with his good friend, Mace  
Windu. The two were liked to go to the diner down the street sometimes to reminice   
about good times past and to take a break from their responsibilities.   
  
Obi-Wan was talking to Bant over the comm link. They had been friends since  
they were just babies. She had called to see how he was doing. Word traveled  
fast in the temple and his sickness had worried her.  
  
Anakin decided that he was hungry and began to tug on Obi-Wan's sleeve.  
  
"Obi-Wan, make me something to eat. I'm starving to death."  
  
Obi-Wan turned and glared at him with a 'shut-up-i'm-busy' sort of look.  
Anakin was not that easily shaken off though. He was very young and still  
whined on occasion.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm hungry! Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Obi-"  
  
"Will you shut up!? Can't you see I am busy? I'll get you something in a   
minute. I'm not your damn slave."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon says that you shouldn't use that word. It's bad."  
  
"Well, I have plenty more that Master hasn't even explained to you yet. Now  
step off, Sith child."  
  
At the last remark, Anakin began to whimper, then started a full on sob. It   
was digusting to the older padawan. Obi-Wan hung up with Bant and walked over  
to Anakin. He reached up a hand to smack the boy, but Anakin started the  
annoying talking that got to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Your still jealous! You want Master all to yourself so your going to starve  
me to death! Then you call me a sith child!"  
  
"Anakin! Calm down! It's just an expression. Master always used to call me   
that. You should consider it a complement."  
  
"Well I don't! You got called that because you deserved it! I bet if it weren't  
for Master Qui-Gon, you would have happily joined Xanatos!"  
  
The last words hit their mark and Obi-Wan fell silent. He didn't trust his   
own voice, knowing he would say something he would regret. He pushed the   
thoughts away and began to speak.  
  
"How can you say that? I would never betray Master Qui-Gon!"  
  
"Oh yes you would! You've been having dark thoughts ever since I showed up!"  
  
"YEAH! Ever since YOU showed up! Take a hint!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about!? Your nothing but a bad influece! The whole Jedi  
Order would be better without you! So would Qui-Gon! Didn't you notice how  
he pushed you aside at that meeting with Council and claimed me for a padawan?  
Don't you notice how he only yells at you when you did something to me? He   
likes me better! He wishes you would just become a Knight and get out of our  
lives!"  
  
Obi-Wan fell silent. Without another word, he walked out of the room, out of  
the quarters and into the hall. Obi-Wan continued walking until he got to the  
healer's wing. He never liked it here.  
  
He had been through a few minor ordeals here, but the only thing that really   
got to him was that this was the place where most Jedi died. The healers may  
not have had the supplies, or the Jedi was too sick to be cured and was put  
out of their misery.   
  
Obi-Wan decided it was time to see if maybe he should get out of Qui-Gon's   
hair once and for all. He didn't have anywhere to go though. He was too old   
for another master to complete his training and was too young to be tested   
to be a knigt. He was lost. What if Anakin was telling the truth? He knew he   
shouldn't let the harsh words get to him, but they did. Even now, he never   
took being picked on well.  
  
When he was about to make the fatal decision, the last person he wanted to   
see strode around the corner. His master. Qui-Gon was surprised enough to see  
his padawan in the healer's wing with no injury.  
  
"Obi-Wan. What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh. Um. Nothing Master."  
  
//Caught! Well, that was a bad idea anyway.\\ Obi-Wan thought.  
  
"I was just taking a walk." he quickly added.  
  
"And I suppose that you left Anakin alone?"Qui-gon seemed to be inquiring,   
but Obi-wan knew better than that. His master was accusing him of it.  
  
"Um, well. Yes Master."  
  
"Well then, I'll walk you back."  
  
"Master, why are you in the healer wing?"  
  
"First of all, I wanted to make sure the healers said you were okay. Second, I  
sensed you here and knew that Anakin couldn't be left alone."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for that Master."  
  
"It's okay. Just get back there."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The two headed back to their quarters. Qui-Gon assumed all was well, and did  
not really give second thought to why Obi-Wan was at the healers, but this  
night would prove him wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan entered his room where Anakin was still working on his drawings.  
  
"Where did you go? Did you get in trouble for leaving me?" the boy tried but  
failed to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.  
  
"Anakin, you've caused me enough headaches for now. Just shut up."  
  
Qui-Gon sat in the front room, using the force to enhance his hearing so he  
could find out just what happened when he left the two alone. Were they more  
like brothers? He figured that was how they acted. Sometimes fighting, but   
still getting along. Then he heard what the Jedi master decided would soon   
trigger a small fight. Anakin's whining voice and Obi-Wan's increasing volume.  
  
"Did you though? Tell me. Tell me, tell me tell me!"  
  
"Will you shut up!? No! I didn't get in trouble! And hoping for such a thing  
is unbefitting behavior for a Jedi! Now drop it!"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Fine! If you MUST know, I went to the healers to commit suicide because of   
you and your big, stupid mouth! I've lived my entire life with uncertainties  
on whether Qui-Gon really wanted me or just took me as a padawan because the Council  
made him. And do you know the sad part?! I still don't know! The only time  
he showed an ounce of affection for me was the rare occasion that I was either  
lost or on my death bed! And then you come along and it's like your his son  
or something! Then you come off talking to me like THAT!"  
  
"Well if you weren't so sensitve all the time, than maybe you wouldn't be so  
unhappy. You ever think of that?"  
  
"Just shut your mouth before I do something we'll both regret."  
  
"Such as? What, go tell Qui-Gon? You started this anyway. You come and rip me  
away from my home to live here with a Sith!"  
  
"Take that back! I would never betray Qui-Gon or the Jedi!"  
  
Qui-Gon was shocked at hearing the heated argument. The only times he could  
remember Obi-Wan raising his voice to anyone like that was back on   
Melida\Daan. Was that still what his padawan was so upset about? After the   
years between then and now, was he still carrying that with him? The only way  
to find out was to continue listening.  
  
"Then why did you on Melida\Daan? Huh?"  
  
Yep.  
  
"What? How did you... Why you little demon! You were talking to Bant! She's   
the only one that knew about this! I hate you! Just get out!"  
  
Qui-Gon had enough. Hate was only one stepping stone away from the Dark Side.  
He had to pull them out of this before it was too late. Then he heard the   
distinctive sound of flesh on flesh and a sharp yelp. Too late.  
  
He burst into the room to see Anakin lying on the floor with a large red mark  
on his cheek. Obi-Wan shouldered disrespectfully past his master and vanished  
onto the balcony. Qui-Gon would deal with him later. First Anakin.  
  
"Anakin, why didn't you tell me you and Obi-Wan have been having problems?   
Why did you let it go this far?" Qui-gon was curious as to why Anakin didn't  
come running.  
  
"Because I knew how mad it would make him. And Bant didn't tell me. I got   
bored one night and decided to read a book. Obi-Wan was already asleep, but I  
didn't think he would mind if I borrowed one of his books."  
  
"So you read his journal?"  
  
"I didn't know what it was until I was well into reading it, and I figured he  
would be mad enough, and it wouldn't make a difference if I kept reading. It  
was an accident. Really."  
  
"Well, I need to talk to both of you. Go into the front room and I'll get Obi-  
Wan. Wait there, and I'll talk first. You don't want to get him anymore upset."  
  
"Okay, but Master? Why would something like helping a friend get him so upset?"  
  
"You stopped reading before you got to anything big, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I got up to the part where he said he betrayed you and joined the Youth.  
Then I got tired and went to bed."  
  
"Okay. I'll go get him."  
  
Obi-Wan was standing on the balcony watching the sunset. It usually brought   
him peace, but today, it didn't do much. He didn't mean to say he 'hated'  
Anakin. He didn't. If he ever did, he banished such emotions from his mind.  
He knew that hate surpassed fear and anger, and the next thing was the Dark  
Side.   
  
A few silent tears found their way down his cheek at the memory of what went  
on so many years ago on Melida\Daan. How could Bant have done that to him?   
How could Anakin be so cruel as to bring it up?   
  
Now he was certain why the boy was dangerous. He was bound and determined to  
drive Obi-Wan beyond the edge of sanity. He had to be careful to not do anything  
to Anakin that could banish him from the order. A well deserved slap for the  
child would not get him kicked out.  
  
He quickly wiped the tears away as Qui-Gon walked up behind him and placed a   
hand on the young man's shoulder. Obi-Wan quickly pulled out from under it   
and looked away.  
  
"Padawan, tell me what is wrong. Why didn't you tell me you and Anakin weren't  
getting along. Wait, that's a stupid question. Why would you?"  
  
"Master, sometimes he just doesn't see that fine line. Those are the times   
when he crosses it. This time he saw the line and sprinted across it. I didn't  
mean that I hate him master. I know that is the path to the Dark Side. I don't  
hate him."  
  
"I know Obi-Wan. I know. You just need to think about what you say before you  
say it. You know-"He was abruptly cut off by one very P.O.ed padawan.  
  
"Your saying it's ME who should think before speaking?! I admitted that what  
I said was a mistake, so lets just leave it! And now your taking HIS side?!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, you WILL not raise your voice to me. Understood? Now get in the   
front room. I'm going to put an end to this right now. I agree that he had  
no right to bring that up, but you have no right to be acting like you are no  
older than the boy!"  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed slightly and took a seat on the furthest couch  
from Anakin. Qui-Gon entered and sat in front of the two.  
  
"I suppose you both know why your here?"he began in a diplomatic fashion.  
  
"Yeah. Because Obi-Wan hit me!" Anakin was crossing the line again.  
  
"Enough! You will not speak out of turn. Understood?" so much for the proper  
approach. Qui-Gon saw that he would have to act like a master. Not a father.  
Not a diplomat. Both padawans nodded.  
  
"Okay, Anakin. Do you know why Obi-Wan hit you?"  
  
"Yes. Because I said something that made him mad."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I brought up how he betrayed the Order on Melida\Daan."  
  
"Do you even know the whole story of that?"  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"Well than Obi-Wan can explain to you."  
  
"No. I won't. Master, please don't make me do this. It's bad enough that your  
siding with him."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am NOT siding with anyone."he then turned to Anakin."Anakin, Obi-  
Wan should not have hit you."  
  
"Master, what made him so mad? Everyone makes mistakes. It's not like anyone  
got killed over it."  
  
That last sentence got to Obi-Wan and he couldn't take anymore. He got up to  
leave the room, but Qui-Gon used the force to stop him in mid step.  
  
"Master, please, let me go. I don't want to do this. It won't solve anything!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, you will sit down. I'll explain for you, but running away will not  
solve this problem."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Obi-Wan sat down in his seat, but refused to meet his master's or  
Anakin's gaze. He didn't like this one bit. It hit way too close to home. He  
never wanted to even remember how his friend Cerasi died. He didnt' want to  
remember how Qui-Gon said he would never take him back. That what he had done  
was too deep.  
  
Of couse, Qui-Gon did take him back, but the suffering still hung over him  
like a dark cloud. He never wanted to remember any of it. Why was all this  
happening? Why did they have to find Anakin?  
  
He knew it was the will of the Force, but he still didn't like it. Anakin  
would bring balance, one way or another, but so far had been nothing but   
trouble to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin, when you read Obi-Wan's journal you stopped short. When-"  
  
"You did WHAT!?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, he says it was and accident."  
  
"Sure. Whatever. I should keep a better watch over my belongings from now on.  
It's amazing at what level one will sink to."  
  
He cut off with a dirty look pointed at Anakin, but cut that off too with a  
dirty look from his master.  
  
"Anyway, he did betray the Order on Melida\Daan, but something else happened   
there. He fell in love and she was killed before his eyes. Then the rest of  
the Youth betrayed him, and I refused to take him back."  
  
"But you did, so why is he still so mad? Because of some icky girl?"  
  
"Shut up Anakin! Don't you DARE dishonor her memory like that!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, Anakin, enough. Cerasi was very dear to Obi-Wan and he took her   
death hard. I was a very painful experience for him. Bringing it up was   
probably not the best way to win a battle of words. You uprooted one of the   
most painful times of his life. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Well, I do now. I had no idea. I didn't think-"  
  
"That's just it. You didn't think. You just said whatever came to your mind.  
How can you be so force-sensitive yet can't even tell what hurts someone the  
most. If you can sense my feelings, than why can't you just keep your mind's  
eye away from the restricted areas of my mind? Why?"   
  
"I didn't know. I'm sorry." the apology seemed genuine enough, but Obi-Wan  
was not that easily sold.  
  
"Well that doesn't change much. Does it?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, he said he was sorry. I suggest you do the same, unless you can come  
up with any other reason to hold a grudge. He didn't mean to read your journal.  
He didn't know how much those memories hurt."  
  
"And I suppose that he also didn't know how much I've been questioning our  
relationship as master and padawan as of late?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've always wondered if maybe you only took me because the Council demanded  
it. Then that incedent on Melida\Daan made you more reluctant than ever to   
take me. And then you finally took me back. We rebuilt our bond, but ever  
since he showed up, you act as if he's the Chosen One or something."  
  
"He IS the Chosen One."  
  
"I know that. Its just that, oh never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always had to work so hard to get what we have, and you hand it to him on  
a silver platter."  
  
"He was taken from his mother. It's the least we can do to make him feel like  
he's wanted."  
  
Anakin seemed to be forgotten, and didn't really mind. He did worry when the  
two men stood up and began to argue. No. Not really argue. They were talking  
about things of the past that he didn't even know plagued Obi-Wan. No wonder  
he was how he was. He had lost everything that was ever close to him.  
  
"So was I. In fact, I didn't even have a mother to be ripped away from! I was  
abandoned at the temple gates! And you all wonder why I have issues on being  
wanted!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, I had no idea that you were abandoned. I thought you were taken   
away just like all of the other initiates. You can't blame me for that. I did  
not know."  
  
"Well, you do now. There. It's out in the open. All the pain I've suffered   
from childhood to right here and now. Go ahead Anakin. Take your punches. See  
how bad you can hurt me now! Come on! Oh, nothing to say? Don't feel like   
insulting me about that too?"  
  
"Obi-Wan that's enough! I think Anakin is not the problem here. Your whole   
life, you have kept things bottled up in the back of your mind with out ever  
letting go. Hardly ever crying. Never releasing it. He is just a convinient  
outlet. Just let it out, padawan."  
  
"Don't call me that! You don't even want me!" tears were now streaming down  
the young man's cheeks. This was the breakdown he had always needed."The  
Council had to FORCE you to take me! You never wanted me! The Council made  
you take me back when I messed up too! Didn't they!? You don't want me as  
your padawan, so don't call me that! The word has no meaning behind it anymore.  
I don't even belong here! You should have just let me go to the Agri-corps!  
Like Bruck! At least he's probably happy now!"  
  
Obi-Wan fell to his knees as heavy sobs racked his young body. Qui-Gon kneeled  
beside his apprentice and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Obi-Wan, of course I want you. I love you like a son. You're the closest to  
family that I've ever had! At first I had some healing to do because of  
Xanatos, so yes, the Council forced me into taking you. But when you made a   
mistake, I took you back because I realised how much I need you in my life.  
I realised how much I would hate to lose you. Regardless of what you do."  
  
"I'm really truely sorry that that happened. I honestly didn't know. Can you  
forgive me Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes Anakin. I can. I should not have lost my temper at you. Such behavior  
is unbefitting for a Jedi. That goes for both of us. I will be nicer to you  
from now on."  
  
"Very good my padawans. Now, is this whole thing settled?"  
  
Both padawans nodded in agreement, but Obi-Wan suddenly cried out and fell to  
the floor. Anakin and Qui-Gon rushed over and began talking to eachother.  
  
Obi-Wan knew they were talking about him, but he could not make out words.His  
brain refused to process the information. He saw only the blurred images of  
fellow Jedi as he slipped off into the darkness.  
  
The healers came and took him to their wing of the Temple. He just layed on  
the hopital bed trembling, the pain almost unbearable. Everything seemed to be  
spinning. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't he just be left alone  
to deal with things? Why did this ever happen in the first place. The tick  
was removed and that was healed a while ago, so what was wrong with him now?  
  
Obi-Wan hadn't vomitted at all. He was soked in sweat and had frequent coughing  
fits. The healers were worried that the coughing may have damaged his lungs  
and throat. He was becoming dehydrated. He could feel it.   
  
Suddenly a healer ran into the room. Obi-Wan felt so detached from the world  
around him. He heard alarms going off and clanging metal. He saw two panel  
like instruments being raised to him. He then realised he was not breathing.  
Everything went black all at once. He could still hear the healers, but it   
was as if he was hearing them from a distance.  
  
He heard someone shout "Clear!" then felt a jolt of electricity go into him.  
He still was not breathing and felt like he was slipping away to the Force  
more and more. Obi-Wan then discovered what was happening. He was dying.  
  
//No! This cannot be happening!\\Qui-Gon thought as he watched his padawan's  
body jump upon contact with the panels.  
  
Obi-Wan's limp body jumped again, and again. The fifth and final time that   
the healers would try, he heard a low moan come from the young man on the  
table.  
  
His heart lept to see Obi-Wan's deep aqua blue eyes flutter open. He was at  
a loss as to how this happened. His padawan had been in the healer's wing  
intesive care unit for hours now.   
  
All at once, everything went down hill. It only took a few moments for the   
21 year old Jedi to come unbelievably close to death. They had managed to   
bring him back. This was all far too close to when all three of them had made  
up though. It didn't add up.  
  
Obi-Wan stirred and reached out for his master. He had something to tell him  
that simply could not wait.  
  
"Master,"he said weakly, but insistantly. His voice was so quiet that Qui-Gon barely  
heard him.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I need to tell you something. It's why I got so sick the first time, and why  
I am so sick now."  
  
"And what is that? Tell me padawan."  
  
"Master, you may want to sit down."  
  
"Will everybody stop telling me that and just tell me what's going on!?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't lose your temper master."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Master, I um, made a bit of a deal. With, um, someone you don't like very   
much."  
  
"Obi-Wan, Xanatos is dead."  
  
"I know. But there is no death. There is only the Force. Even just a spirit,  
he still has not finished wreaking havoc on us. That's what he told me master."  
  
"But how? When?"  
  
"Remember when you got a severe case of the flu but then it went away suddenly?"  
  
"Yes. What are you trying to tell me padawan?"  
  
"He came to me at that time. He was taunting me. Mainly about the fact that I  
couldn't kill him because he was already dead. But then it got personal. He  
said that he placed a curse on you to take your life. He said that he had   
made a Sith Lord extremly angry with him and the Sith wanted him to take the life  
of a Jedi or would forever haunt him. He told me just to bother me. I wasn't  
about to let him take you life so I...I"  
  
"No. No you didn't. Obi-Wan, please tell me your just telling me this to make  
my hair gray. Tell me your lying. Please."  
  
"No master. I told him that you were the only one that could train the boy  
properly, and that you had too much to live for. He then told me that he still  
needed the life of a Jedi for the Sith Lord, and that any more getting sick so   
suddenly would be too suspicious. So I told him to take me. He said that I   
had about a half of a month to live. Then the night came that I got sick.  
I told Xanatos that I had some conflicts to work out here, and when I was  
finished, he could have me. He made promise no goodbyes until my dying hour.  
He gave me the chance to recover. Now he's taking me. It's time for me to go  
master."  
  
"No. No, Obi-Wan. Let him take me! He can't have you! Tell him!"  
  
"It's too late, Master. Xanatos said no goodbyes until," he stopped for a   
moment as he began coughing violently, then conitinued."Until my dying hour.  
This is that hour. So I'm saying good bye. Master, please don't try to save   
me. You'll only get yourself into trouble."  
  
"Obi-Wan, there has to be something I can do. We can beat this!"  
  
"No, we can't. Just, let me go peacefully. Your former apprentice would most  
likely want you to watch me suffer a slow, painful death. Just give me the  
injection so I can go peacefully."  
  
"Never! I won't give up!"  
  
"So you'll deny my dying wish and make me suffer? Please Master."  
  
"Okay, my Obi-wan.If this is what you really wish. If it is really too late.", Qui-  
Gon reluctantly answered, still not wanting to believe that his padawan, his son,  
was not going to live through this one.  
  
"It is Master. It is."  
  
"Healer Reno. I have some news for you."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as his master exchanged a few words witht he shocked healer.  
In that moment, he began to think of all the memories he had with his master.  
  
He remembered back to when he fought by Qui-Gon's side on the ship to the   
planet of Bandomeer when he was just 13. He remembered how he almost lost   
Qui-Gon by stupidity. He remembered how good it felt when he got him back.  
He remembered when they fought Xanatos and defeated him, sort of. He   
remembered when he got a rare disease on a mission and his master stayed by  
his side through out the whole time. Also how his master had risked everything  
to save him.  
  
Then another memory came. It was when they first brought Anakin before the   
Council. How Qui-Gon had pushed Obi-Wan aside and publicly disowned him.  
The embarrassment that his master had claimed this boy and said he was ready  
for the trials to get him out of the way. The pain of that day.   
  
Then when they fought as one, against the dark warrior. He was so afraid as  
he was caught behind the energy shield. He was terrified of losing his master.  
He knew that was why he was not ready for the trials. He was not ready to  
give up the only father he had ever known.  
  
The healer came and injected the drug into him that would pronounce him to an  
endless sleep. Qui-Gon whispered loving and comforting words into his ear.   
How he choked back the tears that wanted so badly to come forward. He had to  
be brave for Obi-Wan's sake.  
  
The last memory that came to Obi-Wan before he slipped into the darkness was  
of when he was no older than 5 years old. Qui-Gon had been the caretaker of  
the young initiates that day. Xanatos was still his apprentice, but stayed in  
the corner.  
  
Qui-Gon had picked Obi-Wan up and set him on his lap. He played with the boys  
fingers and made him giggle uncontollably. Obi-Wan had fun with Qui-Gon that  
day and decided right then and there decided that he would be this man's  
apprentice someday. He told that to Qui-Gon and he replied that it would me  
and honor to train such a good little Jedi. It was one of his simpleist but  
happiest moments of his life.  
  
The last thing he heard was Qui-Gon telling him how much he loved him.  
Obi-Wan's own last words told the same to his master. He would always be   
remebered and loved by his master. He had given up everything for Qui-Gon and  
asked nothing in return. He had gone to the grave for the will of the Force.  
For Anakin to be trained by a worthy master and for Qui-Gon to live on and   
protect the galaxy. The only difference now would be that his beloved padawan  
would no longer fight by his side.  
Then Obi-Wan slipped away into the eternal darkness never to return.  
  
The end. 


End file.
